Percy Jackson & BTR Crossover!
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: I know, its a sucky title, but its an OC contest :D Enter quickly, because it finishes 13th December New Zealand time! that gives you 3-4 days! ENTER NOW!
1. Contest

**D'herro! I am making a new story, and it is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Big Time Rush! The reason why I'm posting it here is to make sure EVERYBODY sees it! Haha! LOL! mRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...RANDOM!**

**Summary: Logan is a son of Athena, James is a son of Aphrodite, Carlos is a son of Apollo, and Kendall is a son of...well...Zeus. When the boys find out, they head to Camp Half-Blood. But the camp is confused. Why weren't they claimed? And where have they been all these years? And why does this sound familiar to five girls with amnesia? **

**CHARACTERS I NEED:  
>Love Interest for Logan Mitchell<br>Love Interest for Kendall Knight  
>Love Interest for Carlos Garcia<br>Little Sister for Logan's Love Interest ( around 6-11 years old)**

**HERE IS DA FORM!**

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle(s), and Last):

Age (15-17) (6-11):

Birthday:

Nicknames:

Personality:

-Appearance-

Hair Color:

Hair Color Highlights:

Eye Color:

Height:

Skin tone:

Anything Else?:

Style-  
>Anything? (Any quirks she has, what kind of style, etc.):<br>Casual:  
>Armor:<br>Gym:  
>Swimwear:<br>Dinner:  
>Travelling:<br>Field Trips:

-Personal-

Hobbies:

Likes:

Family:

Hometown:

-Favorites-

Colors:

Songs:

Movies:

Actors/ Actress:

Animals:

Foods:

Books:

-Other-

Parents:

Love Interest?:

If Taken?:

Top 10 Friends:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Top 10 People they Dislike:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

**HERE IS MY OC:**

-Basic-

Full Name (First, Middle(s), and Last): **Hester Electra Selene Theophilia Anderson**

Age (15-17) (6-11): **She just turned 15, and is the youngest of the friends**

Birthday: **18 February**

Nicknames: **Hessie**

Personality: **She acts younger than her age...much younger. Her friends describe her as being 15 on the outside, but two on the inside. She is prone to crying, whether it be one of her friends gets killed (reasonable), or she falls and stubs her toe (uhhh...). She, however, knows when to be serious, for example, during Capture-The-Flag, occasionally on quests, and when training. She is also very hyper, and her friends know not to give her too much sugar. She has an obsession with Chiron...no one knows why, but he always makes her happy. She is always happy, except for when her friends get killed or seriously injured. She is prone to hugs, and loves almost anything. **

-Appearance-

Hair Color: **Dark Brown, almost black**

Hair Color Highlights: **Naturally shines in the light...if that counts ;D**

Hair style: **Straight, and falls just below her shoulder-blades**

Eye Color: **Glazed-Over Icy Blue, almost pure white (She's blind)**

Eye shape: **Large, round eyes with long, dark eyelashes**

Height: **5'2" she's a tiny pixie!**

Skin tone: **Olive**

Anything Else?: **She has a small scar on the corner of her left eye. No one knows how it got there**

Style-  
>Anything? (Any quirks she has, what kind of style, etc.): <strong>She gets her friends to dress her, but it has to be what she likes. She likes wearing tight clothing and jeans, and also has an obsession with converses.<strong>  
>Casual: <strong>http: www. polyvore .com /cgi/set?id=40551434**  
>Armor: <strong>Sword, Knife, silver breastplate, silver arm cuffs<strong>  
>Gym: <strong>.comcgi/set?id=40552291**  
>Swimwear: <strong>.comcgi/set?id=40552492**  
>Dinner:<br>Travelling:  
>Field Trips:<p>

-Personal-

Hobbies: **She likes training, swimming, and horseriding. She practices art every afternoon for an hour before dinner. She also hangs out with the Oracle (Rachel) and her friends. Chiron organises trips with her, and she is on the head council, so she knows what events are coming up and when filed trips are first. She likes hanging out with her protector, Adrian, who is a "nerdy" satyr. Their friendship is **_**very **_**strong. She likes diving and swimming, and likes making water shoot at her friends (however, her friends dislike this)**

Likes: **See Above... plus playing games with the naiads.**

Family (mortal): **Selena Anderson (mom) (age 41), half-sister Rebecca Marie Anderson (age 17), step-father Robert Anderson (age 43)**

Hometown: **Los Angeles. California**

-Favorites-

Colors: **None.**

Songs: **Stereo Hearts **_**Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine **_**The One That Got Away **_**Katy Perry **_**What Makes You Beautiful **_**One Direction**_

Movies: **Paul, The Little Mermaid, The 41-Year-Old Virgin who knocked up Sarah Marshall and felt Superbad about it (I know, she isn't legally allowed to watch it, but she does anyway), Harry Potter**

Actors/ Actress:_**Actors **_**Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint **_**Actresses **_**Emma Watson**

Animals: **Centaurs, Dragons, Cyclopes, Drakons**

Foods: **Ambrosia (the mortal version), Rocky Road slice**

Books: **None.**

-Other-

Parents: **Selene Anderson and Poseidon.**

Love Interest?: **James Isaac Diamond, son of Aphrodite**

If Taken?: **He shouldn't be!**

Top 10 Friends:

1. **...**

2. **...**

3. ...

4. ...

5. **Percy Jackson**

6. **Annabeth Chase**

7. **Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

8. **Chiron**

9. **Tyson**

10. **Adrian**

Top 10 People they Dislike:

1. **Poseidon (he never speaks to her)**

2. **Rebecca Anderson**

3. **Roger Anderson**

4. No one else

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

**Okay, I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Please PM me with your characters, and BTW, the comp closes in THREE DAYS (My time)! Be sure to get them in before the 13th!**

**Peace Out Rushers!**

**ElevateNZ**


	2. Campers who won!

Hello! i'm actually at school...BUT HERE ARE THE WINNERS!

Logan: Samara Nyx Hayden Martinez submitted by BellaRosa17

Kendall: Katherine Maria Hart submitted by KendallKnight is Mine

Jenna Lee Meredith is Carlos' love interest

And I picked Samara's sister, even though I didn't get anything...

Mackenzie Callian McKenna, submitted my of Adrasteia :)

Thanks to everyone who submitted! You guys will all be other campers, and friends with the girls :)

Thanks you for entering! ElevateNZ


End file.
